Akakuro Short Drabbles
by Akakuro4869
Summary: A collection of Akakuro short drabbles, stories of my favourite OTP, mostly sweet and fluffy. Chapter 2 - Kuroko hates being lactose intolerant, but then again it may not be such a bad thing.
1. Valentine's gift

**Official disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY FANDOM, CREDITS FOR BASIC IDEAS GO TO ANYWHERE I FIND THEM!**

Author's note: Hi, this series of super short oneshots are purely for relieving pressure and for entertainment purposes ONLY. Each chapter will not be more than 600 words and some may not even reach 300 (if I don't feel like it). School life is hard and this is for me to release my frustrations and relieve me of the pressure of tests, schoolwork and other stress causers. Literally I am currently living on the prospect of waiting for my favourite authors to publish a new chapter of a fic, although reviews, follows and favourites will also do \^o^/. Read, enjoy and review please!

* * *

Dead husband walking complication 1 - Valentine's day

It was that time of the year again, the day where all lovers celebrate their relationship and flaunt it about with all their single friends (sorry, not sorry). A romantic dinner, a day at an amusement park, a shopping date, a movie marathon... anything done specially with only the two of the would be satisfying and a day worth remembering. Valentine's day is almost upon them.

It was also the time of the year where Akashi Seijuurou would be struggling to think of and buy a gift for his spouse, his one and only Kuroko Tetsuya. Apparently, no matter how talented he was at every other aspect in his life and career, he absolutely sucks at choosing a proper gift for Kuroko. From his past experiences of picking gifts with some other people who give advice, in particular the Generation of Miracles and Mibuchi Reo, the average tries needed to get an acceptable gift for Kuroko mounted to a whopping 57, most of the times in which the gifts Akashi picked out were either too suggestive or just plain weird.

However, this time there was no one to guide him as everyone was busy (Aomine and Kise went on a weekend vacation, Midorima and Takao were off on their date, Murasakibara and Himuro went to the sweets charity sale in Akita, Reo was trapped by Hayama and Nebuya who were going to who knows where), so that leaves Akashi to pick out a gift by himself for the first time.

He returns home later in the evening, feeling proud of himself for picking such a good gift for Kuroko. He sees Kuroko curled up comfortably on the couch while reading a book. As soon as he puts down the bags on the table, Kuroko turns his head towards Akashi and welcomes him with a warm smile "Seijuurou, welcome home."

Returning the warm smile, Akashi set down his gift on the dining table and beckoned the other over.

Beaming a big smile, he said "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Kuroko tore open the bag with a hopeful expression, only for it to drop when he pulled out an iron. He stared incredulously at Akashi, his eyes silently questioning.

Akashi could tell he was not thrilled with the gift, so he tried to save the situation with one of the worst pick-up lines in history "B-because you're hot and steamy!"

The next moment found Akashi lying on the floor with an iron to the face, passed out from an Ignite Pass Kai to the face from an unamused Kuroko.

* * *

Finished! Now wait for the next chapter, which may come out 4-5 months later... Sorry

A new poll is up on my profile page, this one is going to decide on which of my existing fics am I going to update first (if I have time to update at all...), so vote and let me know!

~Akakuro4869


	2. Lactose intolerance

Sometimes, Kuroko just wished he wasn't lactose intolerant.

It was just so hard to find a place where he could sit down with a blueberry muffin and a cup of French vanilla latte that doesn't use whole milk or cream, where the only cafe he knew that served it was in Kyoto, where he by chance stumbled on during a family vacation. It was during that visit to that particular cafe where he fell in love with vanilla lattes.

It didn't exactly help that Kuroko was a permanent resident of Tokyo.

That particular cafe, "Aozora" is run by a small family business, and unfortunately for Kuroko, it wasn't about to open up a new shop in Tokyo, probably for the next few centuries or so.

Thinking about the specific vanilla latte made Kuroko sigh inwardly for the billionth time within a short span of a month. He has been walking into different cafes in Tokyo in hopes to find a similar replacement for that heavenly drink. Heck, he would even go after other vanilla products, if only they were suited for lactose intolerant people...

Before he knew it, his feet carried to a small blackboard set down on the streets of Tokyo. It was written there in beautiful cursive "We serve anyone and everything - Ciel Bleu."

Kuroko shrugged and walked into the shop, knowing too well than to get his hopes up after so many failed attempts. He casually strolled in and sat down in a lone corner, placing his forehead on the cool mahogany table. A few minutes later the barista walked up to him and asked "What will be your order for today?"

Kuroko lifted his head up, his eyes meeting twin orbs of blood. Feeling slightly unsettled, he placed his order - the usual blueberry muffin and French vanilla latte, lactose-free blend.

Kuroko was waiting for the usual polite rejection that they did not serve lactose-free products, but instead the barista nodded slightly before walking back to the kitchen.

Kuroko sat stunned in his seat. He could not believe his luck after trying for a month and nearly bleeding his wallet dry in the process.

5 minutes later, a steaming cup of latte and a blueberry muffin was set down in front of him. He stared at the latte, the latte art of a rose sitting innocently before him. The enticing scent tickled his nose, he could almost taste the delicate vanilla dancing on his tongue by the smell only. The faint sound of classical music playing faded into the background. He reached out and the slight burn welcomed his fingers.

He took a tentative sip.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kuroko to be a regular customer at "Ciel Bleu", where the barista would serve him his usual order. Somewhere along the way the barista introduced himself as Akashi Seijuurou, and they exchanged contacts.

There was only one thing that could be said about the vanilla latte - absolutely mind-blowingly delicious. The blueberry muffin warm and sweet on his tongue, melting harmoniously with the heavenly taste of vanilla.

However, there was something a little different than the latte he drank in "Aozora", something was missing. There was nothing wrong with the muffin itself, but the latte...

Kuroko soon got his answer. One day, he walked into the cafe, where nothing has changed. The latte and muffin looked exactly the same as always. But everything changed as soon as the latte touched his tastebuds.

A wave of nostalgia washed over him, where had he tasted that before...

A firm voice pulled him out of his daze "Is this to your taste?"

Startled, he replied in a shaky voice "Y-yes, how did you make this?"

A gentle smile stretched across the handsome features "I changed to using almond milk instead of lactose-free, that's the secret of this latte. I asked the barista of 'Aozora' personally."

That was more than enough for Kuroko to pull Akashi into a tight embrace.

Being lactose intolerant isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Aomine had wondered why the vanilla scent on his best friend had multiplied tenfold the next time they met up. All he got was a light blush dusting the pale cheeks and a deadpan answer.

"I have my own personal barista now."

* * *

OMAKE:

To Akashi: How did it go?

\- Sent 19:34

To Nijimura: I have a beautiful, vanilla-obsessed boyfriend now. Thank you, Shuuzou.

\- Sent 19:37

* * *

Aozora - blue sky (in Japanese); Ciel Bleu - blue sky (in French)

I apologize for dumping down all my fics for more than a year counting right now. I hate IB and I still have 1 year to go. Unfortunately, it isn't going anywhere; my mocks have just ended and I don't want to know what am I getting now. This drabble is over 500 words and I broke my own rule for this drabble fic, so I apologize. I may not be able to update for another year or so, so I apologize in advance.

I need all the support now, so... read, review, follow and like please!


End file.
